


Breathing: optional

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Is Spooky, DannyMay, DannyMay 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny likes to freak people out.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	Breathing: optional

Sometimes, not very often but often enough that Sam was glaring at him, Danny liked to freak his classmates out with his innate spookiness. It was easy really; a little static here, a little cold spot there, a little not breathing here. Honestly for residents of "The Most Haunted Town in America" at "The Most Haunted Building in Amity Park" it was concerning how easy it was to freak them out.

Danny's body still needed oxygen. It just didn't need as much as often, unless he'd been in ghost form for more than a couple hours or he'd been doing strenuous exercise. So breathing was somewhat optional most of the time and today that's what he wasn't doing.

He'd started getting weird looks about half an hour in and now he was 2 hours in and whispers were following him. He fought a grin off his face and nearly laughed when Dash gave him a wide berth.

"Danny." That was Valerie and she was glaring at him as well.

"Hi Val," he said without air.

"You reveal," she whispered. "What you are to me and then-' she waved a hand at his chest. "This. Are you doing this specifically to me or?"

"He's purposefully freaking out the student body," Sam said, shoving him hard. He did laugh this time, which was a weird sensation without breathing. "And if he doesn't start breathing soon I'm gonna lock him in a thermos and bury him in my back yard."

Danny pointedly didn't breathe. Sam punched him.

Tucker walked up behind Sam. "His record is 4 hours."

"Is this like extreme holding your breath?" Valerie asked, resting her hand on his motionless chest.

"Sort of?" Danny hesitated. "I'm kinda not registering in the human realm fully right now, or that's how it was explained to me."

"You're whole thing is freaky Danny."

"And yours isn't?"

"Touché."


End file.
